What if Hot Shot Never Left Wheeljack
by HotShotAndWheeljackfangirl
Summary: I've always wonder what would happen if Hot Shot never left Wheeljack. Scarlit (OC) belongs to my friend Scarlit. Megatron/GalvatronXOC, HotshotXWheeljack, and hits of DemolisherXCyclonus. Don't like slash don't read! Rated M for later chapters


**What If Hot Shot never left Wheeljack**  
 **Scarlit belongs to my friend,** **Queen Scarlit Of The Decepticon** **from G+**  
 **I've always wonder what would happen if Hot Shot never left Wheeljack in the inferno. So, yeah, I had to change things a bit.**  
 _Chapter one: Decepticons_

Optimus got news that two autobots were caught in an inferno. He brought Red Alert to help, if they had any wounds. The two autobots, they were named, Hot Shot and Wheeljack, that blazing heat could kill them. Optimus hurried to the inferno. A Platoon leader was leading autobots out of the inferno. "Where's Hot Shot and Wheeljack?" Optimus asked. The autobot frowned. "We can't find them." he said. Optimus looked at the inferno, the flames grew. "We have to find them." Optimus said, before running into the inferno. Red Alert sighed, but followed. They had to try, they had to try and find them.

Hot Shot wouldn't leave his best friend. Wheeljack was scared, he had to admit he was scared too. He was hoping someone would come back here for them. Wheeljack struggled to get the piece of scarp off him, Hot Shot tried to push it off. "Hot Shot, it's not gonna move." Wheeljack choked. Hot Shot felt like fainting, the heat was certainly getting to him. "N-no, I have to keep trying." Hot Shot said. The flames crackled and popped. Hot Shot struggled not to fall over. Wheeljack looked at his best freind, where were the autobots? Why weren't they coming? They did they leave them? Hot Shot finally fell over. "Hot Shot!" Wheeljack shouted. Hot Shot's styemsted must of overheated. "Please, anybody! Please help us!" Wheeljack yelled, hoping someone would hear him. Hot Shot was knocked out, his friend could be in great danger. He could be dead. Wheeljack kept crying for help. He finally saw a black shape in the flames, an autobot heard him? Wheeljack looked more closely. It was Megatron?! Megatron was right in front of him. The leader of the Decepticon was going to save them? "Please my friend, he's gonna die if we stay here any longer." Wheeljack begged. Megatron looked at him, than at the yellow autobot on the ground. "I'll make you a deal, you join the decepticons, and I'll help you." Megatron oftered. Wheeljack didn't have a choice, his friend didn't have long before he'd die. "Deal, but my friend has to come too." Wheeljack promised. Megatron grinned and flipped the ruble off him. Wheeljack stood up slowly, and helped his friend to his feet, Hot Shot was still passed out, he had to pick him up. Hot Shot's armor was burning hot. Wheeljack carried his friend out of the flames following Megatron.

Hot Shot woke up, he wasn't in the autobot base. Hot Shot was hooked up to a cooling machine. The yellow autobot looked around. Wheeljack was smiling at him. "Wheeljack...where are we?" Hot Shot asked. Wheeljack sit down next him. "The decepticons recused us." Wheeljack said. Hot Shot didn't believe it. The decepticons saved them...not the autobots. Wheeljack sighed. "Yeah, hard to believe, the autobots left us." Wheeljack growled. Hot Shot looked at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it. The autobots left them. "I guess we own our lifes to Megatron." Hot Shot finally said. Wheeljack smiled. "I'd knew you'd understand." Wheeljack smirked. A blue femme walked in. "How are you feeling Hot Shot?" she asked. Hot Shot smiled at her. "Better than ever." he answered. Wheeljack stood up. "Hot Shot, this is Scarlit, Megatron's mate." Wheeljack said. Hot Shot nodded, he was unhooked from the cooling machine. Hot Shot stood up. "C'mon, we'll get you different paint jobs, and give you guys decepticons symbols." Scarlit said. The two mechs grinned at each other and followed the femme. Scarlit smiled. "Choose a color." Scarlit said. "or colors." Wheeljack chose a dark purple color and tan color, (or it's black I'm not sure) Hot Shot choose many colors. The gray on his body was turned into a dark color grean, the red was turned into a white, and the yellow was turned into black. Wheeljack got a tiny decepticon symbol under on his autobot symbol, and two on his arms. Hot Shot scratched his autobot symbol so it looked like Wheeljack's and had the decepticon symbol on his left shoulder. "Very nice Hot Shot." Wheeljack smirked. Hot Shot gave him a thumbs up. "Not bad yourself." he replied. Scarlit clapped her servos. "Let's go show Megatron." she chirpped. The new decepticons followed their new queen to the throne room.

Megatron was very pleased to see former autobots on his side. Hot Shot and Wheeljack were ready to get paid back. Hot Shot and Wheeljack had the skills, just needed a little bit of work. Demolisher, his most loyal soldier was in charge with their training. Hot Shot and Wheeljack were getting more stronger everyday. They wanted to fight the autobots that left them, left in that inferno. It's all they could think about. Wheeljack learned to warp to different places, Hot Shot combat skills improved. They often sparred with each other, they wanted to be ready when they battled their former friends. Scarlit smirked as she watched them with her mate. "They are getting stronger." she said. Megatron laughed darkly. "Of course." he snickered. "They are fine decepticons." Scarlit nodded. "Indeed." she agreed. Hot Shot and Wheeljack's sparks have changed. They were evil reckless double. They were ready for anything but they wanted to wait. When they surprise Optimus it will be a fight he won't forget! Hot Shot and Wheeljack walked out of the training room. "Better than the autobots' training." Wheeljack smirked. Hot Shot laughed. "You bet pal!" Hot Shot laughed. Hot Shot and Wheeljack walked off. After many years hiding, Megatron, and some others went to some planet called 'Earth' to hunt down minicons. Wheeljack and Hot Shot had their own plans. "Let's go gave the autobots a little surprise." he smirked. Hot Shot nodded. They trasnformed and headed to the autobot base on cybertron. Time to show Optimus long distance memory.

 **That's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it, making chapter 2 now**


End file.
